Snowy Winter Blizzard
by Star the Cat
Summary: Yao isn't always so cheerful around winter time, especially when "she" keeps running through his mind.    contains slight ChinaxJapan
1. The past, the present

"...Asia?"  
>The young nation grabbed his caretaker by her kimono. Asia, as the young country had called her, turned around. She was a beautiful shade of white, and her black hair was long and flowing in the cold blizzard. much like the younger one's hair. She smiled, trying to comfort the nation.<br>"China...go back inside..." She purred. the younger nation, China, was, as usual, stubborn. He wanted to know where his "Mother" was going. He was wrapped in the scarf that his friend next door, Russia, had knitted for him.

"...Are you leaving, Asia, aru?" he guessed. Asia sadly nodded. China smiled, hugging her.  
>"Well, let me co-"<br>"No, Chigoku. I'm...going without you...sorry..."

The youth had stared at her for a few minutes, then smiled. "You'll come back, right, aru?"  
>The female asian stopped in her tracks in the cold blizzard. She wasn't planning to come back, but China was filled with so much hope and happiness. She couldn't let all of that fade away today because of a simple negetive word. But...somewhere inside her mind, she hoped to come back. she wanted to see this young nation waiting and smiling for her as he did any other time she went out.<p>

"Yes. and we will have Lo mein and Geng when I get back..." she smiled. China knew this meant she was going on a journey. He sighed and smiled. he held his hands tightly with one another. And at last, he looked up.

"...I'll wait until you come back, aru. Right here. okay?"

"NO! Chigoku, at least get back inside...You'll catch an illness!" the older and more ancient nation sighed. This was the last time she was seeing her "Child's" face. She hated to scold him at a time like this.

"...Asia, Wo ai Ni!" China laughed. Asia hesitantly smiled. She was glad her last memory of him for a very long time was not a Tear-induced goodbye. at least not for China.

"I...Love you too, Chigoku..." And with that, She left. Not a trace after she ran. China kept staring until the blizzard had swallowed her. the whole time, he had been holding back tears, like a strong country. But only for so long. He kept waiting in the snowstorm, tears frozen, and smile faded.

* * *

><p>"Wo ai ni..."<p> 


	2. Childish

"ALRIGHT GUYS, TIME TO START THIS MEETING BY TALKING EXCESSIVELY!"  
>The familiar voice of America ringed in the ears of the tired nations. Save for a few (Russia, China, and America). Russia never really slept, so that was no surprise America was the one staring the meeting. China usually slept, but was kept awake by both Russia's snoring and a tearful memory.<p>

"America-san, not today. I'm willing to agree with whatever you say, but calm down a bit...gomenesai..." Japan politely spoke. America smiled.  
>"Whatever, Japan, WE NEED TO GET EXCITED, PEOPLE! IT'S CHRISTMAS NEXT WEEK!" '...The idiots...I can't take much more of this "Christmas" business anymore, aru...' China muttered to himself. He didn't think much of Christmas. Yes, sometimes,<br>he would celebrate it, but not often. Especially since there was no Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan, Korea, or...  
>"China-san, you look pale..." Japan whispered. China sighed. he was thinking of that stupid memory again. He really didn't need this, that memory came back every December. And every time it did, his tears would overflow, and he wouldn't stop crying. He still hid them, yes, he pretended he was sleeping, or, with a straight face,<br>asked to go to the bathroom. He couldn't cry now, being the strong and stubborn country he was.

But he couldn't help a few tears sliding down.

It was a few minutes before the entire meeting was engulfed by the sound of sniveling. they turned to see China making those sounds, even though it looked like he was sleeping.  
>He couldn't take hiding the tears anymore, and went to his quick maneuver. But it didn't do much. He still missed the continent in his memory. He still missed the one he called his "Big sister" or his "mother". He was tired of telling himself that he was now the one called that.<p>

"Chigoku?" China raised his head and glared at Japan. He didn't want to be reminded of the name that seemed to kill him inside. Especially that one. The one that she always called him.  
>"YAO. IT'S WANG YAO!" China raised his voice. Japan jumped back in his seat. "...C-Chigoku..." he mustered.<p>

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, ARU! AIYAH, YOU NEVER LISTEN, ANYWAY! GO AHEAD, CALL ME WHATEVER THE F*CK YOU NEED TO, ARU!" China snapped. once he realized it, he held his head down and left the meeting. Japan stared, then looked at the rest of his "Brothers" and his one "sister". They seemed concerned. Korea spoke up suddenly, not acting his usually excited self.  
>"I'm going to see where Aniki went...Hong Kong, are you coming, Da-Ze?" The asian asked. Hong Kong nodded, but Japan stood up.<br>"Korea-San, Hong Kong-Kun, stay put...I'll see what's wrong." Japan quietly stated. and with that, he left.

* * *

><p>China, meanwhile, was washing his face in the bathroom. He glared at his reflection as he looked up into the mirror. How could he be so childish? His actions were just...<br>unacceptable! he dried his face with a towel, and tried not to cry anymore. That was a bit easier, now, considering he was more angry with himself than depressed.  
>he let his hair down, seeing it had grown longer than before. He smiled, but that faded after a few moments.<p>

"I've become a child again, honestly, aru"


	3. This is about her, isn't it?

China had calmed down by the time Japan found him. the Asian smiled, pretending everything was alright. "Chi-...um...Yao-san. Are you okay?" Japan asked. China nodded, holding his shinatty-chan (For some very odd reason, I may add) close to him. "You...don't need to call me that."

"I won't call you Chigoku if you have a problem-"

"No, please...call me with whatever you're comfortable with..." The elder nation responded. Japan knew something was up by the way he was ending his sentences. He had lived with him long enough to know China was happiest or at least content with his "aru"s. if it was a low "aru" then he was sad or angry. when there were no "aru"s whatsoever, something huge was bothering him.  
>"Nii-san, this is about...her...isn't it?" Japan guessed. China stared at him, his fake smile turning back to his genuine, sad frown. He hugged Japan, and just this once, Japan let him.<p>

"...She didn't even muster a goodbye, aru..." China cried in his younger brother's suit. Japan had seen situations like this before, but he had to admit, he was worried. This was the worst of them all. By that, he meant he never cried in front of his brother, let alone on him, and he always had that stupid, fake, yet kawaii smile across his face, when really, he wanted to stay in his futon mattress, and cry into his pillow. Only he and Hong Kong knew that. the rest of the family was too oblivious and carefree-including China-when noticing things.

China started laughing and crying in his suit. Japan was just confused as ever. "Nii-san, is something wrong?"  
>"...That's the first time you've ever said Nii-san to me..." China giggled, wiping away his tears.<p>

"WELL OF COURSE! I'm worried, Nii-..._China_-san...Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged you to wait when you were taking care of me."  
>China stared. The only reason he still waited for her was because his little brother, along with the small amount of hope he had left, believed in him. Nobody else did.<br>"Wh...what do you mean, aru?" China tried to act as if they had never had that conversation. Japan glared.

"...I hate to say it, Nii-san, but you're in denial." Japan stated, calmly. China was used to insults, but this...  
>"Let her go...nobody likes to see you like this...and I don't think Asia would, eithe-"<p>

**"SHUT UP, ARU!"**  
>A sudden outburst, as well as a push to the wall by the elder nation, interrupted Japan. Japan got up, seeing China was a bit too angry for anyone's tastes, especially himself.<br>"YOU NEVER MET HER! YOU'VE NEVER SPOKEN TO HER. ALL YOU'VE DONE WAS LOOK THROUGH MY SCROLLS AND READ ABOUT HER!"

"China, be reasonab-"

"REASONABLE, ARU? I'LL BE REASONABLE WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN, AND I'LL WAIT ANOTHER 4,000 YEARS IF I HAVE TO!"

"China, this is exa-"

"CHINA THIS, CHINA THAT, ARU! CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE? SHE'S COMING BACK!"

"WANG YAO!"  
>The sudden outburst from the usually expressionless country exploded through the bathroom. China finally looked up at him, and sighed.<br>"...I don't care what you say, aru. She's coming back." the eldest growled as he grabbed a towel. Japan tried to reason with the nation as he started to head home.

"China-san..."

**"SHE'S. COMING. BACK. ARU."**


	4. Sickly unconscious

"在其他方面的消息,俄羅斯和中國將會收到一個大型雪暴-"  
>The power cut off right after that. This didn't bother the nation, though. What really worried him was the cold he caught. He had a sore throat, a high fever, and a stuffy nose.<br>Not to mention a bad cough. _'The blizzard started when I was coming home, aru...Why did I have to get Lo mein at that time of night, aru?'_ China thought to himself. that's all he could do, anyway.  
>He subconsciously looked around the room, seeing it was now only lit with a scented candle. "It's better than attending the meeting again, aru..." he said to himself in a rather sickly voice.<br>The meeting had been rescheduled to three days before christmas because of both China's dissapearance and the fact nobody seemed awake enough to discuss anything.

China looked at his Yin-Yang symboled clock that hung perfectly over the doorway. 4:00. The meeting was just ending. Maybe it was his subconscious, but he seemed to find Japan in the doorway.  
>"...China-san? Are you feeling alright?" Japan asked. The voice, to his ears, echoed through the room. Japan knelt down to feel his elder brother's temperature. He jerked his hand away in shock.<br>"You're burning up, Nii-san!"  
>China didn't care whose voice he heard now. He felt terrible, and simultaneously thinking of his old caretaker wasn't making it better. He just wanted to lay there and forget everything.<p>

But, of course, the memories came back.

As the horrible ones faded away, he found a few good memories of Asia. This seemed to calm him, slightly.  
><em>'I must be dreaming, aru...'<em> he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Chigoku, what are you doing?" the Continent yelled. Young China looked up from his Wok filled with fried rice. He was about to add a few onions, carrots, and other vegetables.<em>  
><em>"I'm cooking, aru! You were sick, so I decided to make dinner~" China laughed. The other asian stared in disbelief as he saw her 500 year old nation was still unharmed.<em>  
><em>That, and the meal he was cooking smelled good.<em>

_"China, you don't have to do that. I-ACHOO-...I am perfectly capable of making dinner myself." The Continent smiled, weakly. China happily continued cooking._  
><em>"It's almost done, aru!"<em>  
><em>"China, would you mind if you don't say "aru" for the next few days? My cold isn't getting better."<em>  
><em>"...Sorry, aru." China apologized, involuntarily adding the "aru". That was always a problem of his. Asia ignored it, despite the headache she was getting.<em>  
><em>off.<em>  
><em>" yí hàn if you don't like it, Asia-" China was cut off by the sight of the elder finally asleep. He was slightly dissapointed, but happy at the same time. He quickly poured a large amount into her bowl and had the rest himself.<em>

_That was the night where he was still hungry after he went to bed._

* * *

><p>"Nii-san!" Japan yelled. he had a small cup of cold water, in which, he proceeded in pouring on his brother. China bolted up from the shock, coughing.<br>"Y-YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED ME, ARU!" China yelled in a loud whisper. Japan stared, then laughed slightly. China glared. "What's so funny now, dì xiōng?"  
>"Y-you sound like Canada-chan..."<p>

China was confused to who this was, but shook that off. his fever had dropped a few degrees at least. He looked around his surroundings and sighed.  
>"What are you doing here, anyway, aru?"<p>

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Is that all, aru?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Chigoku, but I still stand by my statement. Face the fact, Nii-san...She isn't coming back."  
>China had the nerve to punch his younger brother then, but restrained himself from doing so. He thought for a moment. The Lo Mein, the Geng, and the way he was planning to spend his Christmas; Sitting outside in this harsh blizzard, waiting for her until he was frozen to death, if he had to. Like he did every year. He started to think that maybe he should give up, but part of him still wanted to wait.<p>

She made a promise, after all.


	5. Delusional

"Japan! Is Aniki okay? I can't find him!" Korea worryingly asked Japan. Japan was shocked at what his older brother had told him. He had seen him just two days ago. Then he remembered. The nation quickly found the meeting room's calender.

"Japan? Wh-What's wrong? Do you know where Aniki went?" Korea asked. Japan, with fear in his eyes, looked at the date.

December 25th, 2011.

"THAT BAKA!" Japan growled to himself. He looked over at Korea, and sighed. "Korea-kun, Get Taiwan-chan and Hong Kong-san." he ordered. His voice was a bit shaky though. "Ah! Y-Yes Japan!" Korea obeyed. Japan looked outside. it was fine at the moment, but A blizzard was supposed to hit Russia and China's home this week. And China was still suffering from a cold.  
>There was no way he could sit outside like this.<p>

"Why doesn't he just LISTEN?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, China, in the patched scarf and mittens that Russia made for him when they were very young nations, was outside in what may have been the most phenominal Blizzard in all of his homeland. He was sniffling and starting to sit down. There was no way that, in this point of his sickness, that he could stand in such a snowstorm. He had suffered other obsticles in blizzards, before, but not like this.<p>

"Aiyah...Maybe...Nihon was right, aru..." The Nation weakly laid in the snow, not even able to see the dark sky. he started to hear a voice. One that brought tears to his eyes.

"Chigoku..."

The Asian lifted his head, seeing a dark figure that he somehow could plainly see. Despite the blaring snow that sheilded his path. He stared in disbelief.  
>"...Asia?"<p>

"Chigoku, come...I'm finally back..." the voice began to have a dark twist to it. China didn't care for it, he tried to get up, but he was still so weak. The dark figure began to turn around, heading into the bamboo-filled forest.  
>"A-Asia!" He yelled. The voice didn't answer this time. the figure seemed to be swallowed in the blizzard once again. China suddenly began to run after it, despite how weak he was.<br>He had waited over 4,000 years to see his beloved Asia, the one who came into his life, took care of him, then suddenly left him. The one who found him first, and took him in.

He just wanted to see her again.

"Asia, wait aru!" China yelled as he ran. the dark figure seemed even farther now. There was a sudden darkness as he passed out, only able to whisper a few words before losing consciousness.  
>"...Asia...Wait..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The young nation with long, black hair and a mandarin jacket had wandered into the garden, bringing along his "brothers", which were pandas. One panda growled something that only the country could understand.<em>  
><em>"Yeah! I promise it's totally fine! I played here yesterday, and this nice lady let me inside and gave me these weird things. They tasted delicious, better than Bamboo, aru!" the nation smiled.<em>  
><em>The panda roared at him, and the nation backed away. "Calm down, aru! I know you don't trust humans, after what they did, but this one's okay. I promise, aru!"<em>

_As if on cue, the continent stepped out of the hut. She smiled at the nation, who smiled back. The pandas backed away in fear, however._  
><em>"I brought my family today, aru!" He laughed. The Continent smiled at the two pandas, receiving their trust after softly petting their fur. The nation laughed.<em>  
><em>"I told you so, aru!"<em>  
><em>"...Chigoku, you know that isn't nice. I won't give you doughnuts of you misbehave." the Continent sternly scolded the nation. The nation nodded, then gave a confused look.<em>  
><em>"Ch...Chigoku?"<em>  
><em>"Ah...it means China. You said you didn't have a name, correct? You've practically been living in that forest for the past 100 years..." the continent explained. China nodded.<em>  
><em>"Well...actually, I lied...our home was burned down, and we've been traveling across this place, aru," China explained. He looked back at the pandas, who had given sad looks as they remembered.<em>

_"You poor things...I don't have much to offer, but, I'll gladly take you in...that is, if you don't have any other family already looking for you." The continent suggested. she held out a hand to the nation._  
><em>The very young country looked back at his brothers, who hesitantly sniffed her hand. after agreeing that she would most likely not hurt them, they looked over at China.<em>  
><em>The nation thought for a moment. It seemed much nicer than the dark forest. And they wouldn't have to sleep in the snow during the winter. And maybe, just maybe, this could cure his brother's distrust of humans, too.<em>

_The young country grabbed her hand. It was soft, and he was unused to this sort of gesture. The continent sighed and smiled, and finally, lead them inside._  
><em>"By the way, my name is Asia."<em>


	6. Boats and Birds

_"Asia?" The young nation asked as he got in his futon matress. The continent smiled and knelt beside him, petting his soft, neat, long hair._  
><em>"Yes Chigoku?" Asia asked. China waited for a moment, blushing as he thought of something. "C-Could you..."<em>  
><em>The nation pulled on his caretaker's red kimono. Asia waited for the response.<em>

_"...Could you sing me a lullaby?"_

_Asia smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't you think you're a little old? You have studies in the morning, anyway, Chigoku." The nation looked up with pleading eyes. The ones that looked like a panda's when eyeing bamboo. Asia could never resist those, and China knew it. she sighed, and started to sing._

_"If you'll be my star,_  
><em>I'll be your sky...<em>  
><em>you can hide underneath me and come out at night..."<em>

_The nation smiled as the voice filled the room. He missed these times, where he could just listen to her sing._

_"When I turn jet black, and you show off your light..._  
><em>I live to let you shine...<em>  
><em>I live to let you shine..."<em>

_China started to close his eyes, the soft song and her whisper the only thing he wanted to hear._

_"You can skyrocket away,_  
><em>from me.<em>  
><em>And never come back if you,<em>  
><em>Find another Galaxy..."<em>

_The nation was already half asleep, but to be honest, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay up and listen. This time, right now, was better than anything he could come up with in his dreams._  
><em>This time and place was better than anything.<em>

_But, he couldn't help to fall asleep, the last verse echoing in his head._

_"Far from here..._  
><em>with more room to fly...<em>  
><em>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.."<em>

* * *

><p>China woke up, feeling worse than ever. Maybe he was just delusional again, but he saw Hong Kong, Taiwan, South Korea, and Japan around him. Although, Korea and Taiwan were asleep. Japan felt his hair. "Are you okay, Chigoku nii-san?"<p>

"I-I told you to stop calling me that..." he thought. he couldn't speak, at all. That was just fine to him. He didn't want them to know why he was out in that blizzard. He didn't care if nobody beleived that he saw Asia. He was just happy he knew she came back. He could die with that feeling. That's what he wish he could think.

But...he couldn't. He wasn't happy with just that thought. He couldn't help but wonder why Asia would just leave like that. After she came back, even.

"He can't talk, can't you see that?" Hong Kong snarled. Japan glared. "Just calm down. I think I can figure that out myself, Hong Kong-san." Korea woke up, finally, hearing the conversation. "We should've thanked that lady for helping us...da-ze..." he yawned. China paid close attention to that part.

"Wh-what's...going on...?" China finally whispered. "Wh-What lady...aru...?" "Ah! Aniki! Yeah, there was this nice lady who came and saw you in the snow. If she didn't, you wouldn't be here. You would probably be dead frozen, da-ze!" Korea exclaimed. China blinked, then looked around. "D-Did she...give her...her name...?" he asked. Hong Kong shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry, but she said she had to go before we asked. And Korea, touching her chest isn't a 'Thank you'" Hong Kong sighed. China looked down, before seeing Hong Kong smile.<p>

"Don't worry...It...wasn't her."

"Th...thanks...aru..."

China noticed something then. Hong Kong's amber eyes...they reminded him of something. Japan's politeness and hair colour, too. Taiwan's beautiful face, and Korea's...well...Whatever Korea had.  
>China blinked again, and smiled, feeling comfortable. In his eyes, these things made up something-or someone-so familiar to him.<p>

He was happier now. He was way too childish, before, that he didn't see this.

That he didn't have to wait.

* * *

><p>.comwatch?v=Pz5H3iVjAlw

if you would like to listen to the song, click or copy/paste here. one more chapter.

AN: Alright, this story isn't done yet, there's still the epilouge. and if you want to hear the song, copy and paste here:


	7. Epilogue

A female wearing a pink and yellow kimono emerged out of the bamboo, seeing a country and two continents. she smiled.

"He's okay, his brothers took him in."

"I miss the kid. Spain, mexico, and Brazil, too!" a tan continent exclaimed. the one beside him glared.

"Whatever. America and Canada still hold much more power than you ever will! I don't miss the stupid country, he was a jackass!"

"YOU'RE a jackass!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Si!"

"No!"

"Si!"

"No!"

As the two kept arguing, the female stood beside the country. He looked much like china, only a little more manly and had a beard, and his ponytail was actually in a braid.  
>"He's doing well?"<p>

"Very. I'm proud of him, and his brothers and sisters. I wish I could stay with him and look after him, but..." the continent trailed off until all was silent.

"Asia, you can't. He's a strong country, and can fend for himself. and since the other nations were formed, you decided to let him find them. Besides, he didn't need you anymore. That's why you left, correct?" the nation asked. Asia nodded.

"It was a tough descision. I knew it would hurt him...but not this much. Mongolia, you're the one who taught him to stand up for himself. You're the reason he's a strong country."

"Asia, nobody would have found him if you didn't."

Asia wasn't paying attention to anything, really. she finally spoke after hearing enough of Mongolia and the two continent's fighting.

"Be quiet! North America, South America, make yourselves useful and clean the house!" the usually quiet Asia shouted. Mongolia sighed as the two groaned and obeyed.

"...Maybe one day he'll find you."

"...Maybe. But I can't be too sure. He's still so naive. It's adorable, really..." Asia finished. Mongolia smiled.

"Would you like me to make some tea to calm you? Talking about him is making you teary-eyed and tense..." Mongolia was right. Asia had unintentionally shed tears. She nodded as she stared into the forest, singing to herself, eventually.

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky._  
><em>You can Hide underneath meand come out at night.<em>

_When I turn jet black and You show off your light._  
><em>I live to let you shine...<em>  
><em>I live to let you shine...<em>

_You can skyrocket away from me._  
><em>and never come back if you find another galaxy.<em>

_Far, from here,_  
><em>with more room to fly.<em>  
><em>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by..."<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you hear something, Nihon?"<br>"No, nii-san. It's probably your cold."

"...Maybe, aru, but is sounds familiar..."

"It's your fever. Maybe coming into the forest to have a picnic was a bad idea. now, finish your rice balls and rest your voice."

"...alright, aru."

_"Stardust to remember you by..."_

_~fin~  
><em>


End file.
